U.S. Publication No. 2011/0170269 discloses an electronic assembly comprising a printed circuit board and a compliant pin header assembly in a housing. The compliant pin header assembly is mountable in the housing by inter-engaging features on the header assembly and the housing. The compliant pin header assembly has compliant pins for engaging corresponding features on the printed circuit board.
For establishing final metallurgical connections of a wire array to an array of electrical contacts it is necessary to maintain an alignment of terminations during metallurgical attachment such as, for example, welding, brazing, soldering, etc. Existing solutions in the art require complex tooling and/or manual intervention by an operator. The operator with a tool, e.g., tweezers, must secure the termination while performing the attachment process. Imperfections that may result include, but are not limited to, misalignment of terminations and separation of terminations. Misalignment can lead to high-voltage arcing or shorting. Partial separation can create a high-impedance connection. Full separation can cause complete malfunction. Accordingly, time consuming and costly detailed visual inspections are a part of the known electronic assembly operation.
Existing connector solutions are too volumetrically large for some microelectronic assemblies, e.g., implantable medical devices, and are generally incompatible with creating the final metallurgical connection.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.